The Allies
by Foxglove-1350
Summary: The Allies, a mysterious team said to deal with any problem from the supernatural to serial killers, take on a new set of challenges when they settle down in the town of Hetalia.  RusAme, FrUk.
1. Chapter 1

"Like, Liet, we totally can't put this off anymore. Cuz right now, I feel like that annoying housewife from all the horror movies that, like, makes some drama about murderers and ghosts and

stuff, and keeps on telling her husband, and her husband is all like "oh, honey, it's fine" and the wife keeps on making scenes and everyone thinks she's insane, but she's totally right.

Except for I'm more hot. And less annoying. Anyway, you would _so _be the husband, Liet. One day, I'm gonna be flouncing around the house in, like, my nighty or something in the middle of

the afternoon and you're gonna be at work, and the ghost is going to, like, sneak up behind me and shove me down the stairs, and I'd be so surprised that I couldn't even kick its ass. And

that would suck, for both of us. Especially you, though, cuz I'd be dead and all that jazz, so, like, I totally wouldn't even notice, but you'd be all sad and shit." Feliks stared expectantly at

Toris, eyebrows raised and eyes clearly reading "like, don't you feel guilty _now_, Liet?" while loudly chewing his bright pink bubblegum. Honestly, Toris didn't feel all that guilty, and didn't

think that there was a ghost, but he supposed that Feliks would feel better if they got help, and that was enough for him. He sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." Feliks' face lit up.

"OMG, thank you so much, Liet! You're totally so much better than those stupid movie husbands. Ok, so Lizzy told me all about these, like, secret agent criminals or something, I don't really

know, and they're supposed to be able to do anything, right? So here's their address…" Toris zoned out as Feliks continued his monologue. He didn't feel like telling Feliks that they weren't

married, or that a nickname based on his country of origin was illogical. Instead he took the address and hoped that these people would fix their "ghost" problem, or at least make Feliks

stop worrying.

The car journey took about fifteen minutes, filled with Feliks chattering excitedly as he always did when he was really happy about something. Toris didn't really have the heart to be

impatient, but he really hoped that these "specialists" wouldn't be too expensive, or be some kind of really dangerous criminals or something. Elizabeta didn't give Feliks many details, as

she didn't know too much about the team herself – only that they'd helped some relatives of hers with a… rather secretive problem. He seemed to be the only one worried though, judging

by the way Feliks' mood had changed. For at least a month he'd been jumpy and testy, constantly asking Toris to get help about the ghost, but as soon as Toris agreed, Feliks behaved as

if their problems were over. That alone was reason enough for Toris to be knocking on a discreetly placed solid steel door in a sketchy back alley at the current moment, even though every

alarm in his brain rang at top volume. After he'd knocked a few times and waited with no response, he started thinking about how to convince Feliks to go home, but the door suddenly

flew open to reveal a bright, blonde haired, blue eyed man who seemed to positively radiate energy.

"Sorry! I was in the back. Please, come in! Make yourself at home." The man held the door open as Toris and Feliks stepped inside. The front room was dark, with no windows and only a

few, dim lights. A circle of fluffy maroon chairs and couches sat in the middle of the room, surrounding a mahogany table on a rug. Apart from these pieces, though, the room seemed

devoid of furniture, and there was only one door in the back of the room that seemed to lead to the rest of the office. As soon as he spotted the seats, Feliks immediately flung himself into

one, and Toris sighed and sat into an adjoining couch. The man who greeted them smiled and sat on an overstuffed armchair across from the couple.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Alfred Jones." He smiled sunnily, holding out his hand. Toris smiled hesitantly in return, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Toris Lorinaitis." Alfred's smile seemed only to grow, and he looked expectantly at Feliks, who'd grown fidgety and hid behind Toris. Toris sighed and resisted the urge to rub his eyes.

"…and this is my friend, Feliks Lukasiewicz." Feliks gave an awkward wave and continued to hide his face, but Alfred seemed unfazed.

"So, what could I help you with?"

"Well, Feliks could explain it better…" Toris prompted, looking over at Feliks. No dice. "We seem to be having some… problems, with a… well, with a ghost." It felt ridiculous to say it out

loud, and Toris momentarily cursed Feliks' fear of strangers. Surprisingly, Alfred only looked thoughtful.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well, I mean, it mostly happens when I'm at work, but, uh, Feliks has seen it, mostly, you know, things moving around by themselves, strange noises, mysterious accidents – nothing

serious, of course, though – just things falling, and, uh, a few minor malfunctions in our appliances and things…and anyway, we got kind of worried, and heard from a friend that you could

help." Toris tried his best not to exaggerate, but Alfred was frowning.

"Hmm. That sounds pretty serious. You never know when little accidents can become fata-well, more serious. Would you mind if my team came and investigated your house?" Toris gaped.

"W-wha? I mean, no, of course not, but… but you think this is a serious threat?" Alfred stared at him with honest blue eyes.

"Of course. Don't you?" Toris felt Feliks punch him triumphantly. He chose to ignore it.

"Well – yes, yes, of course. Um, feel free to come anytime, Feliks and I are usually home."

"All right! Hang on, I'll see when we can come." Toris expected him to go into the back room to look at a schedule or something, but instead he tossed back his head and yelled "ARTHUR!"

A moment passed, and then an irritated looking blonde man poked his head out of the door in the back.

"What?" He snapped, and Toris couldn't really blame him. He then saw that Alfred was smiling dazzlingly at him.

"We have _clients_, Arthur. _Clients. _And I need to know when we can go investigate their house." "Arthur" rolled his eyes.

"I'm not your bloody secretary…" he mumbled, but he went back nonetheless. A moment later he returned, coming over to speak to Toris and Feliks directly.

"I'm sorry for getting off on the wrong foot, there." He glowered at Alfred, who simply smiled sheepishly. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. Anyhow, it seems we'll be able to come see you in two days'

time. Will that be all right?" Toris nodded, and Arthur smiled kindly at them. "Rest assured, our team is the best at resolving these kinds of issues. Don't worry about a thing." Even though

he probably shouldn't have, Toris felt strangely reassured, and he knew that Feliks did too, as he was slowly extracting himself from Toris's shoulder. Alfred spoke again.

"Hey, I'll call the rest of the team. You know, so you can recognize them and stuff."

"That's really not…" Toris started, but Alfred didn't seem to notice.

"YAO! IVAN! FRANCIS!" Toris's mouth remained open, an unspoken protest dying on his tongue. Soon enough, three men filed in, the first of whom was a short Asian man with long black

hair, followed by a slightly taller, handsome blonde man, and the last of whom was an unusually tall, platinum blonde wall of a man who was wearing a strange, childish smile. Toris and

Feliks gulped a bit at the last one.

"These are Wang Yao, Francis Bonnefoy, and Ivan Braginski." explained Alfred.

"Hello, aru. You are the clients that Alfred was screaming about? We will be glad to help you." said Yao with a friendly smile, ignoring Alfred's slight glare at his unflattering portrayal.

Francis nodded.

"There will be no need for fear. We are professionals." Francis' smile was friendly, but… more suave and seductive, and he was eyeing them both in a way that Toris didn't really like.

The last man, Ivan smiled very broadly. "It is very nice to meet you and your pretty wife! Don't worry, da? We will solve your problem!" He actually _giggled_ then, and while Toris was rather

creeped out, Feliks leapt up in protest.

"Like, who are you calling Liet's wife?" The man, Ivan, just looked confused.

"I-I am sorry! I d-didn't mean to offend you! I didn't know you weren't married!" The man's demeanor had changed instantly, from rather creepy to cripplingly shy. He was even hiding the

lower half of his face in his scarf.

"W-well, that's not, uh, not the issue… I'm a boy." Feliks seemed visibly shaken by the sudden change of mood, too.

"O-oh, I – you just look very nice in your skirt, da? A-and, I thought only girls wore skirts…" Ivan seemed very embarrassed now, and didn't seem to want to speak to Feliks anymore. Feliks

looked a bit guilty, as both he and Toris knew that mistaking his gender wasn't exactly a difficult mistake to make.

"Well, uh, like, thanks anyway…?" Feliks seemed unsure. An awkward silence ensued. Alfred glanced between the three men for a moment before he jumped heartily to his feet, if only to

relieve the tension.

"So, if that's all, we'll be happy to come! As we said, don't worry too much about the ghost, it'll be gone in no time, alright?" Toris nodded, smiling politely, and even Feliks nodded too.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll see you in a few days." Toris shook the team member's hands again, and he and Feliks turned to go.

"Bye now! Oh, and make sure not to talk about any of this in your house, ok?" Alfred called over, and the pair responded in kind before stepping out into the street. The sun was painfully

bright, and they paused a moment on the doorstep to let their eyes adjust.

"That was one of the strangest things I've ever done…" Toris said faintly.

"Like totally. That was epically weird. But, like, I guess I kinda do feel a little better…" Toris silently agreed. Perhaps this team wouldn't be the most orthodox method of solving their

problem… but, he supposed that with problems like theirs, there were no orthodox methods.

(A/N: Hello readers! This will be my first story, so thanks for coming along! I didn't get much time, so that's why this opening chapter is so short. If anyone has some constructive criticism, please tell me. Also, would anyone be interested in becoming a beta? Thanks! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Feliks awoke to an empty house, as he was apt to do if he'd stayed up late the night before. As Toris had a job and he'd spent most of the previous night talking with Elizabeta downstairs while painting his nails and watching his soaps, something he hadn't done in weeks, he wasn't all that surprised. Visiting the people Lizzy had recommended relieved him more than he thought it would have, and he was feeling better already. They'd come and inspect the house tomorrow, supposedly, and Feliks got the feeling that somehow, everything would be ok. Joyfully, he skipped over to the phone. He'd have to thank Lizzy again, if only just for the peace of mind.

_Darling, I'm here! I stayed for you, I waited for you. Oh, it took so long to find you…but that's ok. Why won't you answer me? Why won't you look at me? You told me you loved me, and I know you did. I saw the way you laughed, cried… I know why you won't come back with me. It's him, isn't it? I know you don't want him. I'll kill him, and bring you back with me, dear. Or even better… I'll come to you with him. Won't it be so romantic? We can elope right then and there, and laugh at the stupid expression on his face…_

Alfred leaned back in the office chair behind his desk, peering over the top at the tall Russian on the other side.

"So, do you think it'll be serious?" Ivan shrugged.

"I would have to hear more about the incidents, the "accidents" that Mr. Lorinaitis mentioned, da?" Alfred watched as Ivan leaned down to adjust a piece of machinery – some kind of ghost camera or something. It'd been a while since they'd been on a supernatural case, but the span of time did nothing to alleviate Alfred's fear of everything otherworldly. He'd put on a brave face for Toris and Feliks, but in reality, he really hoped that the ghost was benign. Ivan, seeing Alfred's troubled face in his peripheral vision, paused in his work and turned to face him.

"There is no need to worry about danger, da? Both Arthur and I are very powerful when dealing with the supernatural. We'll protect you." Alfred snorted.

"The hero doesn't need protection." But the lack of conviction in his tone was thankfulness, and both men knew it. Ivan shrugged and returned to his work, but was glad that the American was reassured. Alfred was a good friend, and friends don't want friends to be scared, right? Suddenly, a thought occurred to him that he'd been keeping in the back of his mind for a while.

"Alfred, do you think we were explicit enough in our warning about not talking about us and our job in the house?" Alfred blinked, and then realization set in.

"Oh, of course. Plus, who would talk about that kind of thing in the house anyway? It's too scary to make good conversation." Ivan sighed, exasperated at the American's stupidity, and hoped sincerely that Toris and Feliks took it more seriously than he did.

Feliks lounged on the couch in the living room, one hand preoccupied with his cell phone, the other with a tin of thin Polish wafer cookies.

"Lizzy, thank you so much. I was starting to get so freaked out. I swear to God, some days I totally felt like there was someone else here. No more though, right? I wish Liet would stay home more often…"

_Oh, my sweet love… we're so close, yet so far apart… Only one barrier separates us now – so thick, but I can see right through! I'm going to try to get you, dear, please wait on me a little longer…_

"Oh! That sounds sweet! We should totally do it some time. You know what? I feel kinda lonely right now. Wanna come over?"

_"Sure! I'll be right over. Oh, hey, would it be ok if I stayed the night? … Hey, Feliks, you there? … Please don't tell me you zoned out in the middle of inviting me to your house. … Feliks? … Hey, it's not funny anymore! … Feliks, please answer! … Feliks? Feliks? FELIKS!"_

Toris received the call from Elizabeta in the middle of the work day. Usually, he'd be really annoyed at someone interrupting his work like that, but when it came to Feliks, everything else was a secondary priority. After hearing her panicked voice describe the way Feliks had just disappeared, Toris positively burst from his office, leapt into his car, and was currently tearing through the street at an ungodly rate. He should have listened to Feliks, gotten help when he'd wanted it. But no, like a fool he'd waited, thinking that Feliks was imagining things, worrying about costs, and now it was too late, and Feliks was… he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to get home. With one hand, he pulled out his cell phone, and placed a very important call.

Toris was relieved to see a van pulling into the driveway at about the same time as him, because he knew, even though the van was unlabeled, who it was. Even as he was driving up the driveway the team was disembarking at top speed, unloading machinery with a remarkable efficiency. As he got out of his own car, the team was starting towards the house, Alfred lagging behind to talk to Toris. He spoke with clipped efficiency, and Toris was glad for it.

"News?"

"No."

"Keys, please." Toris handed them over soundlessly. He wasn't sure whether to call the ambulance yet, because it was entirely possible that the whole situation was a stupid misunderstanding, but he wanted to be prepared anyway. He then felt a bit guilty that he was more willing to waste the team's time than the ambulances… but not too guilty. He needed to see Feliks. Alfred had ducked ahead of him to unlock the door, and while the others went inside, Alfred stayed behind with Toris.

"I hope you understand that this could be – uh, unusual, ok?" Toris nodded. He didn't really want to think about it. He'd only been inside a moment when he heard his name.

"Mr. Lorinaitis!" called a voice from deeper within the house – judging by the accent, Yao. "You should come, and quickly!" Toris broke into a run, all the fears he'd been suppressing coming to the surface, and he skidded to a halt in the sitting room. Feliks lay sprawled on the floor, cookies spilled everywhere in one direction, phone lying cracked on the other side. Yao sat near his head, examining him, and Toris rushed over and sat down next to him.

"He is fine. Simple head injury, not concussive, no brain damage, just enough for unconsciousness. He'll wake up, soon." Yao was frowning, but Toris didn't notice. He was too glad that Feliks was ok, and was trying hard not to cry in relief. The blonde man stirred, then opened his eyes, and Toris grabbed him into his arms, one tear sliding down his cheek.

"W-what happened? Liet, why are you crying?"

"Shh. Oh, God, Feliks, I was so scared… I'm sorry."

_ Hush dear. I'm so sorry – I had to do what had to be done. I knew you'd understand, though. Soon we'll run off together, just like we always dreamed, and then we can laugh again, and I can leave this horrible place. Soon, I'll be holding you in my arms. Let me go with him, now…_

After seeing that Feliks was not in as serious condition as Toris had thought, the team breathed a collective sigh of relief before leaving the room to investigate the rest of the house (and leave Toris and Feliks in peace.). They decided then to split into groups, Alfred and Ivan upstairs, and Francis, Arthur downstairs, while Yao would stay close to Feliks and Toris and make sure they were safe. As they set off, though, each member completely neglected to notice one little thing…

(A/N: Thank you very much, Voodka, for reviewing, and thanks to all the other readers for dropping by, too! I hope to continue to update periodically, but each update probably will follow this trend in not being very long – I'm getting really busy.)


	3. Chapter 3

Many people didn't like to think of themselves as old, but Yao didn't mind. In China, age was only wisdom, and all it would get you was respect. He was proud to bear his age, even though he wasn't really that old yet, and he was even prouder to bear his experience. His wisdom, beyond his years, allowed him to see things, secrets that he kept in silence for the sake of his younger teammates. He couldn't see spirits or creatures, no, but he could see the red strings that bound their souls together. With this new couple, Toris and Feliks, he could see the strings wound thick, pinky to pinky, up their arms, around their chests, a cocoon of solid red, signifying a solid and deep love. Alfred and Ivan were similarly bound, the thread growing thicker by the day on Ivan's side but blissfully ignored on Alfred's side, and the thickness of Francis and Arthur's string varied depending on the day. Yao's own string, though, trailed out and away from him, thin and unrealized. He knew that someday fate would guide the other end of his string to him, but until that day, he was willing to wait.

Allowing his thoughts to trail off, he decided that it would be a good idea to check back in with Feliks and Toris – he was easily the most medically inclined of the team, and could ensure that Feliks hadn't undergone any more damage than he'd realized. Pushing away from the wall on which he was leaning he reentered the room… to find it completely empty.

"Mr. Lorinaitis? Mr. Lukasiewicz?" He glanced around the room. Where had they gone? He had been close to the only door out of the room… He supposed that it was possible for them to have slipped past him, but he wasn't sure why they would try to be so sneaky. Only moments ago they'd agreed to stay in the room to allow the rest of the team to search for clues, too. He entered the room. Apart from the doorway, there were a few windows on the back wall. He guessed that if they weren't in the room, they might be outside, but decided to check the outside last. He called again, and then decided to search the perimeter of the room, carefully pacing along the walls, eyes on the ground for any clues. Although he was more grounded in physical reality than Arthur and Ivan, he knew that ghosts existed – he'd helped the team get rid of them before. He hoped that this ghost didn't harm Toris and Feliks, or taken them away, or landed them in some other doubtlessly bad situation, though he was fairly sure that it wouldn't. He'd thought it strange that Feliks had been so largely unharmed, so the damage or lack thereof, seemed rather deliberate. He supposed that that could only mean that the ghost wanted something with the couple, but he had no idea what. Anyhow, though he didn't know every trick up a ghost's sleeve, he'd never seen two individuals whisked away so easily so he figured that a more thorough investigation of the room was in order. Now, instead of merely pacing around the room, he started to knock gently on each wall as he passed, a trick he'd learned some time ago. Ghosts were often masters of the house they haunted, and knew all sorts of secrets about them, including secret rooms or hollows in the walls. After a minute or two of knocking, he heard a hollow sound, and began gently feeling around the wall for some trace of a hidden door, a trigger, a switch – anything that could open the hollow to him. As he did so, he made a very familiar mistake, and failed to notice a silhouette behind him, outlined on the wall. Not until everything went black.

"You're not going to find anything with those machines, Alfred."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. We should go back downstairs and help another group."

"N-no. You might have missed something."

"We both know that I didn't miss anything, Alfred. If you're too afraid to go, I'll go alone."

"NO! I mean, uh, no! What if the ghost eats you or something?"

"Alfred. The ghost will not eat me. The ghost cannot eat me. I am like the ghost, remember?"

"Of course I remember you and your weird ghost blood stuff, I just don't want it to eat the human part of you. …O-only because it would suck if something ate my teammate and I didn't stop it, I mean."

Ivan rolled his eyes. Alfred's fear of ghosts was very irritating, especially when they were working on a supernatural case. Any other kind of case, murderers, rapists, homicidal machines, or mysterious parasites – Alfred didn't bat an eye. The undead? A kind of being more natural to Ivan than nearly every other? Alfred was out. Even so, for some reason, he was inclined to be sympathetic, even protective of the younger man, and he definitely didn't want him to feel scared or in danger. He wasn't totally sure why (he just chalked it up to friendship as he wasn't totally sure what that was either, yet), but that was probably the only reason that he'd stayed up here and kept Alfred company rather than heading downstairs and putting his abilities to use.

"Alfred, if there is a ghost, I will be able to see it."

"I-I know that! It makes me feel… safe." Alfred was turned away from him; face screwed up in a frown, like the words pained him. Alfred was very proud, and with a friend like Ivan, so matched in ability to him, admitting fear was one of the ultimate signs of weakness, which both sides generally refused to show. Somehow his display got Ivan, previously exasperated at the young American, to feel rather uncomfortable. He felt heat climb his cheeks.

"A-ah… W-well, we should go downstairs, if - if you're done, da?" Ivan's accent thickened, like it always did when he was flustered. He involuntarily shoved his face into his scarf.

"O-oh yeah, of course."

They stood up to go, but there was someone in the room that couldn't have that happen. That someone, seeing one man whose outline was strangely flickering but clearly defined and one man whose outline was fuzzy in his sight, chose the man that was only faint to him, surrounded by the thick, cloudy barrier that his wife had been until just recently, as she slowly ebbed through the cracks. He knew that the flickering man would respond just as the other one had, and soon there would be four people soaking though the most infuriatingly visible but impermeable barrier he'd ever known. He only cared about one of them, of course, but he needed three, four, even more, just to take that man down! He obviously couldn't do it in his current state, but he knew that the other fuzzy beings would take care of it, just like they had when he was like them. Just as he'd done before, the man crept up behind the fuzzy being in the room, but was abruptly interrupted by the flickering man. Turning sharp violet eyes upon him – _No! Those eyes can see! Really see! – _the flickering man let out a sharp growl, bringing fear to him that he'd not known for years, a fear that he'd last felt a little before he had to make his wife cry, truly cry.

"Stay away from him!" The flickering man lunged, and the fuzzy one let out a strangled yelp. The flickering man's attack, surprisingly, gave the feel of being barreled into by a freight train. The man flew back, shocked that an attack had any effect on him at all, yet strangely pleased by the sensations he hadn't felt for eternities. The flickering man's outline, he noticed, stopped flickering quite so much, and a pipe had materialized into his hand. Still rather shell shocked, the man dodged as quickly as he could, side to side, still afraid that the flickering man would have some effect on him. It may have just been a fluke, but he couldn't be sure. The fuzzy man, however, sat up abruptly, a look of horror on his face. He tore at the flickering man, just about tackling him. The flickering man, however, simply threw him off effortlessly.

"Ivan! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm – protecting – you. Get – Arthur." Each word was punctuated with another slam of his pipe, which crushed the concrete on the earth but still disturbed the air around him.

"Protecting me? From what? We're not here to murder anybody!"

"GET – ARTHUR. HE – UNDERSTANDS." The man, this Ivan, his tone had become dangerous, and would have sent a chill down the dodging man's spine.

"P-please, Alfred. Trust me." The fuzzy man, Alfred paused, staring doubtfully with sky blue eyes at his partner, before he turned on his heel and went to leave.

"You know I love it when you do your magic tricks, right, Arthur?" Francis smirked, leaning against the wall, ready for the inevitable punch that came along with the phrase "magic tricks". He took it gracefully, and smiled again, a mixture of deviousness and seductiveness in it now.

"They're not magic tricks, you bloody fool! Well, I suppose that I must forgive you, for it was I who so vastly overestimated your mental capacity and maturity by thinking you could somehow handle a mere _description_ of the depths of magic." The blonde man was frowning, massive - _…endearing?_ - eyebrows furrowed. Francis resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Arthur always took himself too seriously.

"Oh, Arthur. It's just as good when you get out your big… vocabulary." A moan had punctuated the pause between "big" and "vocabulary", and Arthur's reaction was as good as ever.

"Shut it!" Arthur was fully distracted now, and Francis soon felt guilty for Feliks and Toris' sake. Arthur was damn near unstoppable when he got into a "rage lecture", as Alfred had so eloquently dubbed them, and he was perhaps the best member on the team in relation to supernatural matters. Francis realized now, far too late, that he shouldn't have distracted Arthur at all. He supposed that it wasn't of massive consequence, though, as Arthur had been spending nearly the past half hour chanting softly in an effort to reveal some sort of spiritual evidence. He hadn't had much luck. Of course, he hadn't checked the master bedroom yet either, mostly because of some ridiculous English scruples about privacy. Francis had no such problem, but also had no such ability, and was left stuck trying to convince Arthur that it was a good idea while bored out of his wits by silently watching the other man work. In fact, it'd been rather impressive for him to have gone for so long without talking before he finally broke down and started harassing Arthur as usual. He probably also would have continued to do so, maybe even convinced Arthur to search the master bedroom if it weren't for Alfred's desperate cries from on the stairs.

"Arthur! Francis! Come up, and hurry!" The other two, upon hearing the urgency in his voice, immediately obeyed. "Arthur, please. Ivan needs you. He – he says you'll understand. Francis – I found Yao near the living room where Feliks and Toris used to be, but they're gone now. He's unconscious. We have to help him." Arthur and Francis glanced at each other. It was very rare for a case to escalate to this degree. Usually it was just some kind of house pest, or even a delusion on the client's part, but dangerous spirits and demons made up only a very few of their "situations". This was going to be risky. Wordlessly and quickly, they followed their orders and went to their appropriate posts, neither one of them realizing exactly what they were about to face.

(A/N: Thank you akamaru2112, for the review! I'm glad that you like it so much already, and that I can keep you in any suspense XD. Also, thanks again, Voodka! More RussAme will be coming in later chapters, but I hope I dropped a little bit more in this one than in the other two ;) . Thanks to everyone else who read or added me or my story as a favorite, too! I'm always glad to know that people are enjoying it.)


End file.
